Meta Independent Party
The Meta Independent Party '('MIP) was a Political Party in Democraciv. The aim of MIP was to allow registered voters to remain neutral in gameplay philosophy while demonstrating serious engagement in the workings of the subreddit’s governing system. The MIP merged with the NEO to form The Order of Meta-Nihilist Independents. Party Platform A. Stance on the Constitution # The Constitution is the Supreme Law of /r/democraciv and must be actively upheld. # The Constitution is to be determined by the letter of the law or, when the letter of the law is vague, by authorial intent (if available) or by the spirit of the law. # The Constitution shall be carefully protected, and unlawful modifications shall not be made. # The Voter Registry shall be carefully protected, and unlawful modifications shall not be made. # The Protectors of the Constitution must be held to a high standard, which can be traced by forming independent teams of archivists to remain vigilant for abuse to the document. B. Stance on the Moderation Team # All citizens should act in compliance with all constitutional requests of the Moderation Team. Any obstruction of the Moderation Team shall be denounced by the Meta Independent Party. # The Moderation Team must be held to a high standard, regularly inspected for abuse of power, immediately tried for any credible suspicion of abuse, and granted a fair trial before recall. C. Stance on the Legislative Branch # The Meta Independent Party will not endorse or denounce any proposed legislation, unless the proposed legislation is in unquestionable violation of the Constitution. All members of the Meta Independent Party will be free to make their own decisions about supporting legislation. # All legislators must be held to a high standard, regularly inspected for abuse of power, immediately tried for any credible suspicion of abuse, and granted a fair trial before recall. # The Meta Independent Party will not actively recruit or put forth any candidates to the legislature, but should a Meta Independent wish to run, the appropriate channels shall be made available to them. The legislator must swear to uphold the Constitution but their legislative decisions shall not be construed to represent the Party. # The Meta Independent Party will vote each legislative election whether to recuse itself from legislative elections and let Meta Independents wishing to run to do so under the same status as independents. If recusal is not an option, the Meta Independent Party will encourage that the Legislature consider legislation to make it an option. If legislation for the recusal option is deemed unconstitutional by judicial review, the Meta Independent Party will begin a petition for an Amendment to the Constitution to allow for the possibility of a recusal option. D. Stance on the Executive Branch # The Meta Independent Party will not endorse or denounce any proposed executive action, unless the action is in unquestionable violation of the Constitution. All members of the Meta Independent Party will be free to make their own decisions about supporting these actions. # All Ministers and Mayors must be held to a high standard, regularly inspected for abuse of power, immediately tried for any credible suspicion of abuse, and granted a fair trial before recall. # The Meta Independent Party will not actively recruit or put forth any candidates to the executive branch, but should a Meta Independent wish to run, the appropriate channels shall be made available to them. The Minister, Mayor, or General must swear to uphold the Constitution but their executive decisions shall not be construed to represent the Party. E. Stance on the Judiciary Branch # The Meta Independent Party will only endorse judicial decisions that are in line with a fair, thorough, and valid interpretation of the Constitution. # All Justices and Judges must be held to a high standard, regularly inspected for abuse of power, immediately tried for any credible suspicion of abuse, and granted a fair trial before recall. # The Meta Independent Party will actively recruit and put forth qualified candidates to the judiciary. The Justices and Judges must swear to uphold the Constitution and to remain as unpartisan as possible in making decisions. They also must hold credentials (either via degree, experience, or reputation) to back up their knowledge on the Constitution and their ability to interpret it in accordance with the Meta Independent Party’s belief. # Delegating powers to lower courts in the judiciary are essential to the efficiency and effectiveness of the Judicial Branch, especially if the subreddit continues to grow. F. Stance on the Political Parties # The Meta Independent Party will not interfere with intraparty decisions of other Political Parties or attempt to change the stances or platforms of another Political Party. # The Meta Independent Party will not interfere with the campaigns of any of the other Political Parties, except to allow a channel by which Meta Independents may campaign or to condemn campaigns that violate the Constitution. # The Meta Independent Party will not negotiate with any of the other Political Parties. # The Meta Independent Party will never merge with another Political Party. G. Stance on Independent Institutions # Independent Institutions, such as the press or a university, are necessary for a well-functioning democracy and entertaining gameplay. The formation of such institutions are encouraged. # The Meta Independent Party shall not work toward the benefit nor detriment of any particular Independent Institution, unless the Institution is in unquestionable violation of the Constitution. All members of the Meta Independent Party will be free to make their own decisions about forming, joining, helping, advocating, condemning, hurting, leaving, or closing an Institution. H. Stance on Platform Amendments # All Amendments to the Party Platform must be subjected to a 72-hour Party-wide vote. Each Party member may vote 'Yea', 'Nay', or 'Abstain' on a Proposed Amendment. The tallies shall not reflect members who fail to vote in the voting period. If the Yeas exceed the Nays and if the Abstains are one third or less of the total tally (currently 3 or less), then the Amendment shall go into effect. Otherwise, the Amendment fails but remains eligible for future votes. Members Representative The Party has a Representative, whose responsibility is to serve as the official spokesperson for the Party and to ensure smooth running operation of the Party. The current representative is Iamteehee. Managers The Party has a Legislative Manager, whose responsibility is to hold a vote on whether to recuse the Party from the legislative election and, if not recusing, hold a party election and then provide the list of legislative candidates to the mods. The Legislative Manager is Charisian. The Party has a Historical Manager, whose responsibility is to organize efforts for the Wiki Project as well as run the Archive post once a month. Founders The Party has 10 Founders who created the Party. The Founders are: * /u/Acetius, MIP Member, English Justice * /u/BeyondWhiteShores, MIP Member, former English Legislator * /u/Charisarian, MIP Manager, English Legislator * /u/DaDerpyDude, MIP Member * /u/dommitor, MIP Manager, MLU Headmaster, English Justice * /u/Mr-Underground, MIP Member, Mayor of London * /u/Iamteehee, MIP Member, Mayor of York * /u/Iverunn, MIP Member * /u/ragan651, MIP Member, ACED Chair, MLU Deputy Headmaster, Democraciv Deputy Moderator * /u/Someguy1342, NEO Member, CSRU Chair, former English Minister Members Beyond the Representative, Managers, and Founders, the Party also has ordinary members as well. The current total member count is 15 members. Category:Political Party